Rust & Stardust
by NicciCastillo
Summary: After a crazy summer, Alison DiLaurentis never returned to Rosewood. Without her, the rest of the girls drifted and lost touch. Now ten years later Ali is back and ready to reunite her friends but will secrets from their past pull them apart once again?
1. Take It Back

**TAKE IT BACK**

Aria tapped her fingers against the boarding pass in her hand. She hugged her bag tightly to her side as she waited in the long line of passengers waiting to

board the plane. Across the terminal, she could see a dark-haired man flipping through a copy of McCarthy's _The Road_. An announcement was made over the public speaker and she saw the man look up. Before returning to his book, he glanced Aria's way. She tried not to blush as his steely blue eyes locked with hers.

She shook her head. He was probably on another flight. She would never see him again. But she could appreciate an attractive man reading an actual book. The line slowly inched forward and she finally handed her pass to the attendant with a smile. She boarded the steel bird and found her seat in row five.

Aria stowed he bag overhead. Then she pulled out her own paperback and sat down waiting to learn who she would be sitting next to during the lengthy transatlantic flight. Soon enough a young mother approached carrying her infant in her arms.

"I think that's my seat," the woman said. Aria placed her accent as Welsh.

"Oh, sorry," Aria stood up noticing her swollen belly.

While the woman accommodated herself and the baby, Aria felt sympathy for the woman. She was likely going to be uncomfortable during the long flight and she had a baby to look after. Lost in her thoughts. Aria stared off into space waiting for the mother to gather her things. But suddenly the sight of a familiar face caught her attention.

She saw the dark-haired man from the terminal stepping onto the plane. His book was tucked tightly under his arm and when he saw her he shot her a sparkling smile. She could feel her face turn burn bright red as she watched him disappear into the first class cabin.

"I'm Ali, by the way," the woman smiled.

"Aria," came the response. She was reminded of an old friend. "I used to know a girl named Ali...Alison, but we called her Ali."

"I'm Alicia," the mother told her. "But I get mistaken for lots of Alisons."

"How old is he?" Aria gestured to the infant.

"Almost two," Ali told her. "It's his first flight. But I promise he'll be good. He loves his sleep."

"That's perfectly okay," Aria told her. "I love kids."

The baby kicked his legs and reached out to Aria. His mother nodded and Aria let him take her thumb. Then she noticed the pained expression on Ali's face.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked.

"I'm fine," came the reply. "She's just kicking."

"Oh, okay," Aria sighed in relief.

"Trust me," Ali told her. "It will be a few months before I meet this baby."

"Oh good," Aria replied.

"I'm starting to regret this idea," Ali sighed. "Five months pregnant and spending eight hours in the air. Not my best plan ever."

"Where are you visiting?" Aria asked.

"My dad moved to Florida," Ali explained. "He's not doing too well so he can't fly but I want him to meet his grandchildren."

"That's sweet," Aria replied.

An announcement came over the speaker and soon the plane was in motion. Aria gripped her seat as they ascended into the air and hardly noticed the infant next to her was wailing. She finally breathed a sigh of relief when the plane leveled and a few minutes later the seatbelt sign was shut off. Aria pulled out her book to distract herself. She was only a few pages in when a figure approached casting a shadow across her row.

"Excuse me," Aria looked up and saw the dark-haired man addressing Ali.

"Sorry," Ali pleaded with him. "He's just hungry. He'll stop crying soon."

"Oh no," the man shook his head. "That's not why I'm here. They upgraded me to first class. I thought you would be better deserving of it."

"I couldn't," Ali told him. "This is fine."

"No," the main replied. "I insist. Please."

"Oh," a smile broke out across Ali's face. "Thank you so much. You're wonderful."

Aria stood up to let the woman out and helped her retrieve her bags. The man showed him to his previous seat and Aria occupied the window seat in the meantime.

"Hi," the man came back a few minutes later.

"Hey," she smiled. "I hope you don't mind. I switched to the window."

"No, that's fine," he told her.

"That was a nice thing you did..." she paused. She didn't know his name.

"Ezra," he told her.

"Aria," she said. "Nice to meet you. It's rare to meet good samaritans like you."

"I admit, I had an ulterior motive," he told her.

"And what's that?" Aria asked. "Food in first class too rich for you?"

"No," he took a deep breath. "I needed an excuse to talk to you."

"You're not a process server are you?" she asked.

"Not at all," he replied. "I just saw you in the terminal and I couldn't believe my luck when we ended up on the same flight."

"Don't make me blush," she said as her cheeks flushed red.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he told her.

"It's okay," she said. "I'm flattered."

Aria bit her lip. Eight hours on a plane didn't feel so terrifying as she sat next to Ezra, mysterious traveler and lover of fiction.

* * *

Spencer sat at her desk below the sign reading Hastings & Associates. The office was buzzing with lawyers working around the clock on various cases. From her desk she could see both of her parents' corner offices. She felt like a failure working as a paralegal. She may be a Hastings but she was neither an associate nor worthy of the Hastings name in this context.

She didn't like to dwell on her shortcomings, namely her abysmal LSAT scores but they were all she could think about lately with the new test date approaching. Her applications had already been sent out but she needed to score at least 150 or she could kiss a legal career goodbye.

"Hey," a smile broke out on her face when she saw Hardy leaning over her desk.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Do you have the Darkbloom file?" he asked.

"Uh yeah," she picked it up. "Right here. Vivian."

"Thanks," he grabbed the file. Spencer smirked. "What's that for?"

"_Vivian Darkbloom_?" Spencer laughed. "That's not a real person."

"She's a new client," Hardy replied.

"I understand," Spencer replied. "I read the file. But she's using a pseudonym. _Vivian Darkbloom. _That's an anagram of Vladimir Nabokov. He wrote _Lolita_."

"What are you getting at?" he asked.

"I'm not getting at anything," Spencer replied. "I just think you should take a closer look at this client. If she won't be honest with her lawyers, things could get tricky."

"Thanks for the heads up," he laughed. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah," she winked. "Come by after work."

"See you then," he said before slinking away.

Spencer finished up her files and pulled out her LSAT book. She went through it slowly focusing on each individual question until she was distracted by a large coffee set on her desk. She looked up.

"Hey," her sister Melissa smiled. "Where's dad? He was supposed to help me with this prenup."

"You and Ian are so romantic," Spencer teased.

"Trust me," Melissa told her. "You wouldn't be getting married without one either, especially if you were marrying Ian."

"We shall see," Spencer replied. "But Dad's in court. Mom's around but she's totally bogged down and doesn't specialize in contracts. Do you want me to give it to him when he gets back?"

"No, that's okay," Melissa replied. "I can wait."

Spencer sighed. The only thing worse than working as a paralegal for her family's law firm, was having to do it with her fuming sister watching over.

* * *

Hanna tapped her pen against the stack of MLS files on her desk. They symbolized every client she had taken on that year but even with the significant number of homes she had sold, she still came up short. Ever since she got her real estate license, Hanna had dreamt of owning her own home but the economy was tough on the housing market and now she was a real estate agent at the top agency in town living in her mother's basement.

She sighed and grabbed a file from the other stack, the unsold homes. One country estate caught her attention. It was the old DiLaurentis home. She had practically grown up there and now it was for sale: $2.4 million. If she sold that, she would easily have enough for a down payment. But there was very little chance of that possibility. Practically no one in Rosewood had that kind of money right now, and those that did, weren't looking to buy.

"Hanna!" he assistant handed her a note. "Someone called for you."

"Oh," Hanna smiled. "Thank you."

Hanna looked at the name in her hand. She didn't recognize it. She picked up her phone and quickly dialed the number.

"This is Cece!" a perky woman answered.

"Hi Cece," Hanna continued. "I'm Hanna Marin with Rosewood Realty. I got your inquiry about buying a home."

"Oh yes!" Cece was eager. "My client is interested in one of your listings. We're prepared to offer two point five million. It's above asking. All cash offer. We would love to get the ball rolling on this one as soon as possible."

"I'll have to speak with the seller," Hanna told her, "but I think he'll be happy with that deal."

"Great," Cece signed off. "Please get in touch as soon as you can. Our offer expires at midnight."

"Will do," Hanna hung up.

Her heart was racing. She could finally get this home off her hands and she knew the seller would be happy. He was barely expecting to break even, much less double his investment. She quickly dialed his number and explained the details. Her seller was more than pleased and sent over the paperwork almost immediately. Hanna phoned Cece.

"It looks like we have a deal," she told her.

"Excellent," Cece replied. "Pleasure doing business Ms. Marin."

"I'll have the paperwork sent over today," Hanna told her. "Who should I list as the buyer?"

"Vivian Darkbloom," Cece told her.

* * *

Aria stirred in her seat and fastened her seatbelt around her blanket. She bit her lip and listened to the loudspeaker which announced their descent. Aria panicked and gripped her seat.

"Hey," Ezra slipped his fingers between hers. "It's okay."

"I know," she sighed. "It just scares me every time."

"Hey," he squeezed her hand. "It will be over soon."

"Thanks," she said through gritted teeth.

Ezra didn't hesitate. He threw aside the blanket and grabbed her face, cupping it in his hands. His lips came crashing down on hers and Aria felt butterflies flood her stomach. She wasn't sure if they were due to the descent in altitude, the fear of flying, or Ezra's passionate kiss, but she was happy for the distraction. That is, until their plane came to a bumpy halt and their teeth crashed together.

"Ow," Aria pressed her finger to her lip.

"Sorry," he laughed. "I guess I didn't think that through."

"No," she told him. "It was better than the alternative...not kissing you."

"I've been wanting to do that for the last eight hours," he smirked.

Their moment was interrupted when the plane came to a halt and the passengers erupted in applause. Soon the doors opened and everyone filed out chaotically. When the aisle had cleared, Ezra stood up and grabbed his bag as well as Aria's from the overhead compartment.

"Solid ground again," Aria smiled when she was back in the terminal.

"It feels good, right?" Ezra laughed.

"Yes," Aria replied. She took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For making an unbearable transatlantic flight a pleasant experience," she told him.

"It was my pleasure," he replied.

Aria smiled. She didn't like awkward silences and she was really regretting the liter of water she drank on the plane.

"I have to pee," she said quickly and bolted for the restroom.

She opened the door to the ladies' room and immediately regretted the words that had spilled from her mouth. Aria bolted into an empty stall and did her business before washing her hands in the sink. There was no one else there. It was surreal. She couldn't take the silence anymore. She pushed the door open but was stopped by Ezra's blocking the door frame.

"Ezra," she breathed.

"Sorry to startle you," he replied. "I forgot something."

"Forgot what?" she asked.

"This."

He locked the door and scooped her up into his arms. Ezra's lips were on hers almost immediately and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ezra laid her down carefully on the sink counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

This was unlike her. She was not the type of girl who could be found half dressed in the bathroom of an airport with a stranger. She was the type of girl who read books and painted murals. Occasionally she went on a date with a jock who thought she would be his manic pixie dream girl. But they never made it past a first date and they definitely didn't end up in the bathroom. She was thoroughly enjoying stepping out of her comfort zone when her phone rang.

"Shit!" she hopped off the counter and buttoned her shirt again. "I have to go. I'm gonna miss my train."

Aria grabbed her bag and bolted out of the door. Ezra ran after her but she didn't have time to explain. If she missed this train, she'd be sleeping on a bus bench tonight. Without wasting a second to think, she hopped into a cab and raced to Penn station where she quickly made her way to her platform. As she was boarding, she caught sight of a familiar heart-shaped face. As quickly as she saw her, the girl was lost into the crowd. Aria would recognize that golden hair anywhere but she could barely believe she was seeing her old friend again after nearly a decade.

* * *

Emily hopped off the treadmill and wiped the sweat off her glowing skin with a cotton towel. She chugged the water left in her canteen and stood aside to stretch out her legs. She loved the feeling of a good workout when her body was pushed to its breaking point, but nothing beat the relief of stretching her sore muscles afterward.

"Em," she looked up to see Jake standing over her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I've got an appointment," he told her. "Can you cover my class tomorrow morning?"

"Sure," she stood up and locked eyes with him, "but it's gonna cost you."

"How about dinner, tonight?" he asked. "I'll make your favorite."

"Dinner on Friday," she countered. "My parents want to meet you."

"Okay," he mused. "But you're playing dirty."

"It's been a year," she told him. "They think I'm making you up."

"A year?" he asked. "Are you counting from the day we met...or the first time we...you know?"

"A year, give or take," she corrected. "Will you be there Friday?"

"Of course," he kissed her forehead. "I'll be there."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I'm gonna head home."

"I have a few more clients," he explained. "I'll be home late."

"Okay," she smiled.

She turned on her heel and headed for the locker room. She grabbed her bag out of her assigned employee locker and threw on a sweatshirt before heading into the cold winter air. As she raced to her car, she crossed paths with a flash of blonde hair. Upon further examination, Emily notices the heart-shaped face and recognized the echo of a girl she had once known.

"Ali?" she breathed but the woman didn't hear.

Confused, Emily got in her car and mulled over this new information. Meanwhile, Alison DiLaurentis casually threw her blonde hair over her shoulder and made her way to her own car. She put it in drive and drove through the sleepy town until she reached a country estate hidden behind a wall of shrubbery. She parked to the side and waited for another car to pull up. A woman got out of the black sedan parked across the street. She approached Alison's car and tapped on the window.

"Cece," Alison smiled rolling down the window.

"It's all yours," Cece told her. "I just sent over the paperwork."

"Thank you," Alison slipped her a thick envelope. Then she turned to the large house on her right. "Home sweet home."

* * *

**I know I haven't finished Pregnant Little Liars, but I was struck with inspiration and wanted to write a similar story but one that includes Alison, so here it is! Let me know if you like it and want to read more. I'm also going to throw in a fun game. If you can tell me where the title of this story is quoted from, I will post chapter 2 today :)  
**


	2. Dreamers

**As promised, here's the second chapter! **

* * *

**DREAMERS**

* * *

Ali adjusted the pillows on her sofa. They matched the drapes perfectly. Since buying her old family home, she had rehauled the entire thing. As nostalgic as the home made her, she didn't want to remember her mother's gaudy taste in home décor. Luckily the interim owners had better taste and redesigned the house. All she had to do was buy new furniture to pull it together. She hoped the girls would like it.

In the past, she had never relied on the girls' approval. She left town without even cluing them in. But this was different. She was alone now and it took every ounce of her energy to hold herself together. She needed them now more than ever before and that's why she called them together after nine years. For that reason, she was hit by a wave of nerves when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" she called out.

Ali opened the door and saw Hanna standing on her stoop. She came bearing gifts in the form of a bottle of wine.

"Hi," Hanna hugged her. "I love what you've done with this place."

"Thank you," Ali replied. "I'm glad you could make it."

"This is for you," Hanna handed her the wine.

"Thanks," Ali accepted graciously. "Let's open this."

"So," Hanna sighed, "I have to say I was shocked to learn you were the mysterious buyer."

"You know me," Ali smirked. "I like my privacy."

Before Ali could explain the nature of their meeting, the bell rang once again.

"Are you expecting anyone else?" Hanna asked.

"A few people, actually," Ali ran toward the door.

Within a few minutes the rest of the girls had filed in through the large wooden door. Ali made sure they were all served refreshments and then led them into the large living room.

"I'm sure you're all wondering," Ali explained, "why I've come back, why I'm making an attempt to reunite us, and honestly I don't really know why. I just know that I've missed you girls ever since I left."

"Are you going to tell us why you left?" Hanna asked.

"It's complicated," Ali replied. "But mostly I thought that Rosewood was too small for me and now I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. But what's important is, I really want us to be friends again."

"It's not that easy," Spencer told them. "We've changed a lot since high school. All of us."

"But we're all still here," Emily reminded her. "It's not like we're going anywhere."

"Exactly," Ali retorted. "And that's why I have a proposition."

"Well, I went to Europe," Aria reminded them.

"And now you're back living with your parents until you find a new place," Ali replied. "Not that it's a bad thing. Hanna lives with her mom too..."

"I'm buying a house," Hanna cut in.

"But for now," Ali teased, "you're in your mom's basement. And Spencer is in her parent's barn so I was thinking..."

"Wait," Spencer cut her off, "how do you even know this?"

"I have my sources," Ali explained. "And I don't say this to be rude. I say it, because I've found a place for you to live."

"And where's that?" Aria asked.

"Here," Ali replied. "I have a huge house with more bedrooms than I can count but no one to share it with."

"There's a problem," Emily interrupted. "I don't live with my parents."

"But your lease is up at the end of the month," Ali reminded her. "You already gave notice."

"Okay, we're gonna have to town down the investigations if you want to stay friends," Emily teased her, "but yeah, I'm moving out. I was going to get a place with Jake."

"Don't you remember?" Ali spoke to their empathy. "We used to dream about this. All of us living together."

"Okay," Aria indulged her, "but if we're all living with our parents to save money, what makes you think we can afford to move in here. How is this cheaper than getting our own places?"

"Because it's free," Ali admitted. "I bought this place as an investment property but I want some time to enjoy it first. How can you turn down one year rent free?"

"I'm sold," Hanna said. "It's gonna kill my mom, but..."

"Any objections?" Ali asked.

She was met with a silent room. Everyone looked at Hanna for approval. She was grinning. It didn't take long for the rest of the girls to crack. It was a done deal.

* * *

Aria finished stacking the books on the display table in Rosewood's only independent bookstore. She had only been working there a week but the pay was okay and now that she didn't have to worry about rent, she had some extra money to help out until she figured out her next move. More importantly, she got to spend her entire day with books.

"Hey," she was snapped out of her thoughts by Riley, the bookstore's manager and a grad student at Hollis.

"What's up?" she asked trying not to look like she was dozing off.

"Look," he told her, "we're closing up shop early tonight for inventory so I have to cut your hours a little early."

"Oh okay," she replied.

"You don't mind?" he asked. "I know you're supposed to be full time."

"It's fine," she told him. "I could use the extra free time anyway."

"Alright then," he said. "Once you're done with the display, you're free to go."

"Thanks," she smiled.

Aria finished the last few books and then clocked out. She grabbed her bag and waved goodbye to Riley before heading to the DiLaurentis house, or as she now called it: home.

Aria opened the door to the empty house and raced into her bedroom on the second floor. As she approached she noticed a large envelope wedged into the door. Aria looked at the seal and recognized the Hollis coat of arms. She didn't waste time before ripping it open. Her mouth gaped open when she saw her acceptance letter into their graduate program.

"You okay?" Hanna asked stepping out of her own bedroom.

"Yeah, actually," Aria was in shock. "I got into grad school."

"That's amazing!" Hanna smiled. "We should celebrate. Tonight?"

Travis stepped out of the bedroom behind Hanna. He wore a gray t-shirt that was soaked in sweat.

"What are we celebrating?" he asked.

"Aria is making us proud," Hanna explained, "and getting an edumacation."

"I know you're joking," Aria laughed, "but it kills me when you talk like that."

"Just keeping you on your toes, professor," Hanna teased.

"I better go tell my parents," Aria said, "but I'll be back tonight. We should do something. All of us together."

"I'd like that," Hanna told her.

Aria cheerfully skipped down the steps prepared to tell her parents the big news. Meanwhile, Hanna followed Travis back into her bedroom to finish unpacking. He chugged from a bottle of water and then stripped off his tattered t-shirt.

"No, don't," she told him.

"What?" he gestured to his abs. "You don't want this?"

"It's not that," she traced his collarbone. "Taking your clothes off is my job."

"Oh really?" he slipped his hand under her tank top. "And who takes off _your _clothes?"

She slipped a hand under her blouse and slid off her bra. She watched Travis' jaw drop. He didn't waste a second. He pressed Hanna against the wall and let his arms explore her skin. Slowly they peeled off each layer of clothes letting their sweaty bodies slide against each other.

"Hanna," he breathed slowing down.

"Don't," she panted, "stop."

He understood her desperation but before he could give in to her request, the door swung open and Ali let out a shrill scream.

"Oh fuck!" Hanna tried to hide behind Travis' naked body.

"I'll just..." Ali didn't even finish her sentence before slamming the door shut behind her.

Finally alone again, Hanna burst into a fit of laughter. Travis was solemn at first but seeing her laugh helped him find the humor in the situation.

"I think your roommate hates me," he told her.

"She'll get over it," Hanna laughed. "At least she got to see your good side."

"Come here," Travis pulled her close.. "We have some unfinished business."

Hanna laughed. She followed Travis to her bed where they toppled onto the sheets before getting back to their previous activities.

* * *

Emily sat next to Jake at her parents' dining table. The flood was plentiful and her mother had a huge smile plastered on her face. Her father didn't share the same enthusiasm and maintained a stern disposition. Jake was scared shitless.

"So," Pam picked at her dessert, "when are we going to hear wedding bells?"

"Mom," Emily glared at her.

"No, it's okay," Jake replied. "I love Emily but we're still young and when we get engaged, I'd like to ask your permission first. In the meantime, we don't really discuss it."

"_When_ you get engaged?" Pam asked. "So, you've considered it?"

"What part of 'we don't talk about it' makes you jump to that conclusion?" Emily asked her mother.

"I just want you to be happy," Pam told her.

Emily managed to steer the conversation away from marriage talk and was more than happy when the dinner was over. She helped her mom clean dishes in the kitchen and then said her goodbyes before walking out with Jake.

"I think your date hates me," he told her when they were safely in his car.

"He's like that with all guys I bring home," Emily assured him.

"Can I ask you something?" he sighed.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Why did you move in with the girls?" Jake asked.

"It's something we always wanted to do," Emily explained. "This is kind of our last chance before we all start settling down. Why?"

"I just thought you were set on moving in with me," he said.

"Please," she assured him, "don't take it personally. I do want to live with you, I just needed to do this for myself."

"So you do want to get married?" he pushed for an answer.

"Of course," she told him, "just not right now."

"Okay," he smiled. "I think that's a fair answer."

Emily didn't have a response. It seemed like she and Jake were on different levels and maybe they needed to take some time apart to grow more as individuals. Or maybe the pressure of introducing him to her parents wore her out. Either way, there was something unsettling about how tonight's conversation had gone.

* * *

Down the hall, Spencer was cross-legged on her bed with the LSAT book staring at her. She only had two weeks to study before the biggest exam of her life. She was really starting to make progress when there was a tap on the door to her patio. She stood up to open it and found Hardy standing outside holding a six pack of beers.

"Hey," she let him in.

Hardy gave her a delicate kiss and then sat down on her bed.

"The big day is coming up," he warned.

"I know," she sighed. "I really need to study."

"I have an idea," he told her.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"I'll quiz you," he offered. "Every question you get right, I'll take off an article of clothing. You get it wrong...I think you get the point."

"Okay," she mused. "We can try it."

Hardy opened the LSAT book and started quizzing her. Ten questions later, he was standing in front of her wearing only a pair of boxers. Spencer smirked.

"I wish the LSAT was this easy," she said before he asked the next question.

"Should I ask the next question?" he inquired.

"Go ahead," she gestured for him to continue. Then she paused. "Actually, I think it's time for a break."

"You're probably right," he dropped the book.

Spencer inched toward him and peeled off her shirt tossing it aside. Hardy's hands grabbed her waist and he pushed her against the bed. Spencer fell onto the soft sheets pulling him down with her.

As much as she loved Hardy, she couldn't help but feel their sexual life fell short. They had been together for two years now and it felt like he was just going through the motions. There was no passion, no surprise, just missionary style for two and a half minutes before they cuddled all night. She didn't hate it. She couldn't. She loved him and being with Hardy was enough but sometimes she wished sex didn't feel like a chore.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And for the reviewer who asked, Haleb will absolutely be part of this story. In fact, Caleb makes his first appearance in the next chapter.  
**


End file.
